Goodbye, boy
by Hatsoff343
Summary: ( Takes place after The Final Act series) So, basically instead of them all defeating Naraku, I mixed up the scenes where Kikyo is alive and Kagome has to make a choice between the Half-demon she love's happiness or her own satisfaction. Just a cute little Fan-fiction I decided to try. First one I'm posting so enjoy ! -


Here I was, leaning against the same tree I have come to see for days on end, thinking to myself just what went wrong?

Again.

This tree is where I first met him, though unknowing of his rude and corrupt nature, he had looked so peaceful here. He looked as if he were a trapped angel, there to soothe all of my troubles and worries. Yes, he was my salvation at that moment, the moment we first met.

InuYasha and I.

Sighing, I placed my hand over the gaping hole, taking in all of the memories of what happened after I released him. How he left and hunted me, how we journeyed together and he saved me. Countless times.

So, how did it turn out so wrong? And yet, I still knew the answer as I tightly shut my eyes.

Kikyo. The priestess who had captured his heart, a woman who still had it in the palm of her hand. She had the advantage of being born before me, and I'm paying for it now.

She is the one with him now.

I…I honestly didn't know what to do. There we all were, Kikyo, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and I, at the edge of the mountainside. I held the shikon jewel within my hands, felt it pulse its darkness around me but never penetrating my spiritual barrier.

That was because of Kikyo as well. Honestly, I owed her so much; I am her reincarnation after all-but…I just couldn't stand it. So, as I watched InuYasha, his gazed intently fixed on her, and felt her irritated stare on me, I made a choice that still kills me.

I gave him up. These were my very words:

"_Kikyo. Because of you I have been through many things that could have been avoided, but I'm happy that they happened. I'm happy that I got to meet all of my friends…and you have also been the reason I met InuYasha. So, in my gratitude, I am giving you what I cherish most in this Era, the one thing I love the most. Please, treasure him." _

_Then I turned to InuYasha, who now has his eyes on me. _Such beautiful golden eyes… My last love… _"InuYasha, thank you for everything you have done for me as well, for all of the times you saved me and opened up your heart… However, it pained me to see that I was not the only one there, since Kikyo had an even bigger presence. I…love you, InuYasha, always, and because I do I am giving you the relief of not even having to choose between us. May you be happy in your life with Kikyo…"_

After that I had wished the Jewel's destruction and returned…to the first place I saw him. Who was I even kidding, though? InuYasha had already made his choice when he left me to rush to her side earlier that evening. I was nowhere in his heart.

It's been months since that day and no one has come looking for me. Honestly, what did I expect? That InuYasha _himself_ would come to take me with him? _No; that could never happen_, I had told myself everyday in the nearby village that housed me. Not only was it a friendly place, it was so near the tree that I found I couldn't even begin to think of living anywhere else.

Not even back to my own time.

It turns out that the shikon jewel did affect me, for every day that I come here I relive the joyful days, constantly reminding myself that they're gone now. Forever.

"…InuYasha…I wonder if you are happy now? I wonder if you married Kikyo…If you have already forgotten my name…" Sighing, I turned to go back to the village. I would surely return here tomorrow and do the same exact thing as today: Reminisce, Mope, and Wonder. Always wonder.

"Kagome."

My head whirled back as my mind registered that ruff and sorrowful voice.

I love that voice.

And there, panting and smiling, standing just a few yards away with his gorgeous golden eyes glinting with joy and hope, was the most wonderful Half-Demon I have ever laid my eyes on, outstretching his hand towards me.

"I've finally found you," said InuYasha.

_And I'll never let you go._


End file.
